Bahagia
by less-sugar
Summary: Teleponnya dari Sasuke, adeknya Itachi. Bilang katanya mau nikah dan gue harus dateng hari ini juga. Gue tanya 'pengantin lu siapa emang'. "Yugito Ni'I".! ./. Crack yesyesyes jadi jangan ngarep disini bakal muncul godaan syeitan berupa canon. oneshot.


**Bahagia**

.

written for fun only. author has never taken any profit but to make fellow shippers happy.

* * *

**Disc : **'Bahagia' based by less-sugar - as for master Masashi Kishimoto to gain all rights for his charas.

**Genre : **Humor...garing. maybe. relatif. apasih yaudah gitu.

**Rating :** K++++++++++ kalo ada si ya. soalnya kalo T juga...ini gak mesum-mesum amat #plaplak #EHE

**A/N : **again sama fendom nartoh ini asli gegara game yang author punya cuman sebiji di leppi tapi selalu jadi kawan menyendiri~~ segala kelebihan dan kekurangan author serahkan ke pembaca sekalian~! DAN kapal-kapal berikut dalam cerita murni dari author yang lebih sudi ngeliat mereka bersama ketimbang yang sudah dilayarkan langsung oleh pembuatnya sendiri. sekian. enjoy!

* * *

Ada yang seru

Pas itu gue lagi gabut. Iya Akatsuki gue liburin dan terimakasih berkat ceramah gak penting Sasori digabung Kisame, akhirnya kantor rusuh semuanya minta libur. Gue asbun 'yaudah seminggu libur' dan ternyata libur beneran.

Liburan tuh…..gak enak

Gue jadi molor bangun tidur langsung ke sofa nyetel tivi sambil nyemot kacang empat kelinci yang semalem gak ditutup Sakura abis mantengin bola. Berita, gak penting. Kunyah, kunyah. Gue bosen ganti nyetel sepongbob. Bosen juga. Kunyah, kunyah. Pas mau ganti chanel yang lain tiba-tiba telpon rumah bunyi.

Udah hukum alam ; Sakura abis nonton bola, begadang, telepon bunyi—pokoknya ada bunyi-bunyian gak penting harus dimusnahkan. Kalo gak gue yang kena musnah sama bini.

Gue langsung loncat gak elit dari sofa sambil ngerutukin yang nelpon. Bodo amat gue gak nyapa duluan gue bete sambil cemas liatin tangga yang sepi. Iya bini gue masih merem kan yak?

Teleponnya dari Sasuke, adeknya Itachi. Bilang katanya mau nikah dan gue harus dateng hari ini juga. Gue tanya 'pengantin lu siapa emang?'

"Yugito Ni'I"

* * *

Gue heran kenapa bujang-awet-muda-pasti-tamvan Uchiha doyan banget sama cewek jutek. Apalagi kalo perpaduannya macem Konan—yang udah diembat sama Itachi. Pelit ngomong iya pelit senyum iya pelit dompet iya juga. Dia gak pelit kalo urusan kerjaan sama ngomongin tindik ato tato—ya dia ditindik sih, tato-nya balapan sama gue jadi gue maklum. Cuman yang gak maklum sama reaksi keluarga Uchiha yang b-aja pas liat calon mantu (pas Itachi abis ngelamar langsung dibawa ke keluarga besar) kayak gini.

Yah intinya buat para single cewek yang jutek, santai aja. Elu pada fav top list Uchiha kok

Abis nelen omelannya Sakura yang gue bangunin buat ke kondangan, gue pasrah aja sambil siap-siap sambil inget-inget kayak pernah denger namanya 'Yugito' dimana gitu.

"Cinta?"

"…..paan!?"

"Idih galak amat sih," bini nyubit gue, "sakit! Mau nanya, Yugito Ni'I tuh yang mana sih? Kayak pernah denger gitu namanya"

"Yugito…..guru les-nya Sasuke pas dia kecil bukan?"

Jleg

"…eh?"

"Iya. Kan dulu Sasuke pas belom ketemu aku sama Naruto maennya di rumah mulu. Anak rumahan dia. Guru privat gitu Yugito-nya"

Mantap

Yugito 10 taun lebih tua dari Sasuke sendiri. Bini gue sekarang udah kepala tiga, berarti Yugito ya kepala empat. Gila apa ya, kayak gak ada cewek jutek lain. Apa semuanya keembat sama Madara yang prinsipnya 'aku-cinta-kamu-ayok-kawin—eh-nikah' ke sepuluh cewek jutek yang dia temuin tiap RT? Apa Konan gak punya sodara cewek yang sama juteknya gitu jadi gak bisa dikasih buat Sasuke apa gimana?

Pas dateng ke kondangannya—anjir—gue ngebatin ngeliat adek Itachi senyum cerah ceria ke semua orang. Pemandangan langka yang bikin gue salfok langsung narik hape terus ngajak selfie.

Gue salaman sama Yugito terus ngobrol bentar. Iya dia keliatan pinter juga, itu kali ya yang Sasuke seneng? Masalahnya Yugito gak ada nyerempetnya sama sekali sama kata 'jutek'. Dia kayak lebih ke 'dingin' gitu tapi masih bisa diajak ngomong (gue bandingin sama Konan yang perlu usaha keras yang bikin elu pipis di celana saking susahnya). Pokoknya mumpung Yugito gampang diajak ngomong gue nanya gak pake mikir.

"Emang dulu ngelamarnya gimana?"

"Ngelamar….yah biasa" Yugito angkat bahu. "Dateng ke rumah, ketemu ortu, terus nikah ini"

"Katanya dulu guru privat Sasuke?" gue asbun. Yugito ngangguk.

"Dari dulu pas jadi murid udah modus ya? Apa gimana?" sialan gue saking keponya gak bisa ngerem lidah.

"Modus….modus gimana maksudnyah?"

Ya modus. Modus gimana maksudnya itu yang gimana? Kok gue jadi bingung sendiri gini? Gue ngeliatin Yugito.

"Ya…..modus"

"Pedekate maksudnya?"

"Nah iya itu"

Yugito mikir.

"Enggak sih. Biasa aja"

"Kok mau aja sama Sasuke? Berasa kawin sama adek sendiri kan jadinya" lama-lama jadi sesi wawancara, Yugito yang pegel pake sepatu tinggi ngajak duduk sambil kita makan menu kondangan. Gitu dia mau aja gue gerecokin pake pertanyaan gak penting kayak nanyanya Sasori.

"Hm….gimana ya" kunyah. Kunyah.

"Sasuke baik, terus dia kan nurut ya, abis itu juga keluarganya gak nolak, aku juga udah disuruh nikah mulu sama keluarga—eh sempet sih pada ngelawan pas Sasuke ngajak nikah" kunyah. Kunyah. Gue ngangguk paham.

"Bokap kuno sih, takut anaknya perawan tua. Sok tau banget" komentarnya bikin gue kesedek, tapi Yugito kacang sambil tetep ngabisin kue tar-nya sendiri.

"Giliran yang lain ngelamar gumoh, giliran Sasuke dibolehin gitu"

"….efek Uchiha?" gue nanya. Yugito geleng.

"Katanya kalo sama Sasuke lebih aman"

Aman gimana? Pikiran gue yang gak jelas bikin gue jadi gak bisa mikir yang bener alhasil gue asbun lagi.

"Kalo Sasuke pake k*ndom kalo yang lain kagak gitu?"

Yugito naro piringnya. "Ye gak gitu juga kali"

"Ya terus?"

Kunyah. Kunyah. Yugitio naro garpunya.

"Sasuke kan setia," gue ngangguk, tipikal Uchiha banget, "terus kan katanya dia mending daripada mantan-mantanku"

Gue ngedip. Wajar sih kalo dia punya mantan satu ato dua baris terus separonya dah tidur sama dia apa gimana. Cuman 'mending' dalam artian apa nih? Setau gue soalnya barisan mantannya Yugito sama yahut-nya sama Madara dan sejauh ini rekor orang yang bisa ngalahin Madara baru Itachi doang—dengan setia sama bininya sampe nolak mentah-mentah cewek ato cowok yang ngerayu dia.

"Mending gimana?"

"Dia bisa bikin bahagia"

Sambil ngomong kayak gitu Yugito sambil ngeliatin Sasuke yang lagi diarak keliling ruangan sama trio bego Akatsuki—astaga malu-maluin—Saso-Dei-Hidan. Sambil Kisame sama Kakuzu ngelempari bunga nemu di halaman belakang, orang-orang pada sorak-sorakin termasuk bini gue sama Naruto di sebelahnya.

Gue ngeresep itu kata-kata.

* * *

Pulangnya di jalan, bini gue yang matanya udah separo tetep gue ajak ngomong.

"Sakura,"

"Hah?"

"Kamu bahagia gak sama aku?"

Matanya langsung seribu watt, melotot ngeliatin gue kayak gue baru aja muncul disini abis ngilang gak tau kemana.

"Apaan?"

Lampu merah. Gue noleh ngeliatin bini gue.

"Kamu bahagia gak jadi istriku?"

Diem. Lama banget. Gue jadi takut gue salah apa? Apa tar gue bakal ketemu moyangnya Hidan yang-konon-suka-bawa-bawa-bulan-sabit? Gue kan cuman nanya. Gue pengen tau apa bini gue bahagia sama gue apa kagak. Kali gue bisa introspeksi gitu kan, jadi biar gak kayak adegan Sasori sama bininya tiap hari lempar-lemparan piring sama bantal. Gak lucu kalo bini gue udah main jotos—gue pasti kalah.

"Loh tumben nanya"

Akhirnya yang kayak gitu yang keluar terus lampu ijo di depan.

"Mau gombal lagi?"

"Kagak"

"Yaudah terus kamunya gimana? Sama aku bahagia gak?" balik nanya. Gue otomatis jawab jujur.

"Banget"

"Kalo gitu kita sama"

Gak tau kenapa gue gak bisa berhenti senyum semaleman itu.

.

.

.

.

End.

* * *

**pojokbacod : **hae semuah~ #lambai kembali lagi dengan author yang sama, orangnya sama, gak ganti jiwa apalagi kelamin. cuman pengalaman idup yang ngena bikin gaya tulisan berubah #halah gaya luh YHA POKOKNYA GITU. setelah sekian lama akhirnya author aktif lagi dan mulai iseng senggol fendem yang secara gede sejaban gini, disamping kapal-kapalan author yang berlayar modal misqueen asupan, ingin memberi ide baru buat pembaca sekalian SAPA TAU KITA SEALIRAN YEGAK HKHKHHKHKHK

udah gitu aja.

Ciao~!

see you on the next cycle!


End file.
